


We're not friends

by mereeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fan video, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereeh/pseuds/mereeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Friends just sleep in another bed<br/>And friends don't treat me like you do<br/>Well I know that there's a limit to everything<br/>But my friends won't love me like you"</p>
<p>a ziam fanvideo inspired by this amazing new song by ed sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not friends

These two will kill me some days.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozwcd7EySJ0&list=UU1pKbSZqqu9Up9cT7urlArQ


End file.
